<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minimal Complications by singeramg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015982">Minimal Complications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg'>singeramg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anesthesia, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Goofy Behavior, Innuendo, Toothache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get your Wisdom teeth pulled; and your best friend Henry is your driver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minimal Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: In honor of it almost being Henry’s birthday here in the states and the fact that I am having my wisdom teeth pulled on Henry’s birthday, I wanted to post this! Its just something fluffy and goofy like me most time. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minimal Complications…</p><p>Two Weeks.</p><p>Two long weeks of tooth pain.</p><p>You went to the dentist</p><p>Who sent you to a oral surgeon </p><p>Who told you your Wisdom Teeth were impacted and you had an infection </p><p>He can’t remove them until the infection is gone.</p><p>So one round of antibiotics and the subsequent nausea following it and you were heading in to have them removed. You best friend Henry had volunteered to be your driver for the experience seeing as everyone else was too busy to drive you home afterwards. Henry had come into your life a long time ago, meeting him through mutual friends and after a fun night of drinking, pulling friends off the walls and letting everyone crash at your place you woke up with a splitting headache and Henry laying next to you.</p><p>Both fully clothed thankfully.</p><p>Which got rid of most of the freaking out and not that it lessened the heart palpitations from being that close to such a gorgeous looking guy, but it helped.</p><p>He woke up at your groan and issued one of his own and says</p><p>“Somehow this is not what I pictured waking up this morning.”</p><p>“Yea usually everyone ends up on my floor.”</p><p>You pulled yourself out of bed, downed two pills for your headache and inhaled half a bottle of water. You took pity on him and gave him the rest of your water and some meds then he helped you make food for the rest of your wayward friends.</p><p>A few cracked jokes later and a surprisingly pleasant demeanor that you hadn’t expected when alcohol wasn’t involved, and from that day Henry Cavill was a presence in your life. Becoming best friends over the years meant random hangouts whenever he was in town, harassing each other when it was obvious something was wrong and being there for the other. Having the keys to each other’s place and you sometimes coming home to a surprise visit from Henry, enjoyed pissing you off by eating your snacks or you going over to his place to play an enraged girlfriend when the one night stand didn’t leave.</p><p>You always laughed at the memory of that one.</p><p>You two had never evolved to anything more despite endless teasing from the mutual friends and if you admitted to yourself you wanted that too years later.</p><p>However you would never admit it. </p><p>Better for him to stay the friend you could call.</p><p>Which is how you ended up with him being the one to drag you to the dentist.</p><p>You were never a fan of going in for procedures and even more so the ones would leave you in pain.</p><p>Henry had all but pushed you through the door of the dental office dressed in a old sweatshirt that you hadn’t been able to steal and jeans, with a ball cap pulled down over his  dark curls. </p><p>He waited in the lobby while the dentist ripped out your teeth and you faded into blissful dreamless sleep….</p><p>
  <b>*Later*</b>
</p><p>You were warm when you woke up</p><p>And confused </p><p>Even more so your mouth hurt.</p><p>You dragged yourself from what you identified as Henry’s bed by the huge Akita laying on the floor close to the bed. Which considering Kal was always Henry’s shadow, surprises you to find him by you.</p><p>Actually even being at Henry’s house surprised you because he was supposed to take you home.</p><p>You stumble to the bathroom and afterwards you leave to find your purse that had the pain medication inside. You find Henry with said purse in his living room on his computer with some TV show running in the background. He sits the computer down on his coffee table as you plop down next to him.</p><p>
  <em>  “Sleeping Beauty has awoken. How do you feel?”</em>
</p><p>You try to open your mouth but the pain does not allow you to talk, only give a muffled yell, and hold your face. Henry jumps up to bring you back an ice pack and water.</p><p>  <em>“Here, drink this, I’ll make you some soup and your medicine.”</em></p><p>Your head was still slightly dizzy but you were lucid enough to wait for the soup.</p><p>One hot bowl later, and some medicine later and you were comfortable on the couch next to Henry. He was back on his computer, his phone files open, using one hand while the other rests on the back of the couch. </p><p>  <em>“So quick question, though I am sure I know the answer. Do you remember anything about after your procedure?”</em></p><p>You shake your head ‘no’</p><p>He laughs and opens a video file.</p><p>You groan as your face pops up on the screen. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>*Flashback-Video*</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>Henry knew you were going to be out of your mind from the medicine and he wanted the blackmail for later, what kind of friend would he be if he ever let you forget all of the foolishness you were getting ready to do. He waited in the lobby, scrolling through the various things on his phone, waiting until they called for him.</p>
  <p>They call him back as you come back around, slowly and he watches you slowly wake up and listens as the dental hygienist explains aftercare to him.</p>
  <p>He starts the video while the hygienist is talking and you start giggling and struggling to put on your shoes. He sits the phone down so there is a view of the ceiling.</p>
  <p>  <em><b>“Whoa whoa whoa hands off buddy. I’ve got it!”</b></em></p>
  <p>Henry chuckles and picks the phone back up while you flail around and eventually figure out how your shoelaces work.</p>
  <p>   <em>“Y/N are you ready to go?”</em></p>
  <p>She looks him up and down and grins.</p>
  <p>  <em><b>“With you I’d go anywhere handsome! Woo hoo!”</b></em></p>
  <p>You stand to your feet and immediately fall into him which jars the camera, but he puts you to rights on your feet.</p>
  <p>He leads you to the front desk and tapes himself signing you out and turns the camera to you with one hand.</p>
  <p> <b> <em>“I get to leave with you right Henry?”</em></b></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Yes darling come on I’ll take you home and you can sleep.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>You look wholly unimpressed.</p>
  <p>  <em><b>“You want me to sleep when there is this glorious being in front of me? With dat ass? Nope…No sleep.”</b></em></p>
  <p>The camera picks up office staff’ laughter and Henry’s laugh. You had complimented his ass before maybe not in that tone and looking like you were going to reach out and grab it.</p>
  <p>  <em>“Ummm…alright Y/N you don’t have to sleep.”</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  <b>“With you handsome I won’t.”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>He grabs your hand as you wink at him a lot slower than you believed you were and says goodbye to the still laughing staff leading you to the car. He opens your door and you get into the car singing <em>zippity doo dah</em> and laughing at how the z feels on your tongue.</p>
  <p>  <em>“You are just adorable right now y/N. Cannot wait to show you this video later.”</em></p>
  <p>He gets in the driver seat putting the camera into the vent grip and positioning it so that you were now both visible. You pay it no mind and grab at Henry’s arm.</p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>“Has anyone ever told you that you are insanely gorgeous?”</em></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “You might have mentioned it once or twice.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b> “Hey you should totally be my booooyyfriend! I mean totally.  ”</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>You yelled out as Henry drove you both to his house instead of dropping you off at your own as planned. You clearly were in no state to be alone.</p>
  <p> <em>“Ummm ok. I’ll be yours Y/N.”</em></p>
  <p> <em><b>“I would make an awesome goullfriend, shit perfect wife material actually! Wee woo wee woo baby mama alert right here!”</b></em></p>
  <p>You were pointing at yourself and smiling and Henry looks at you not in the least bit concerned, just amused.</p>
  <p> <em><b>“You don’t believe me do you?”</b></em></p>
  <p>You start whining and clearly are about to cry. Henry reaches over and takes your hand in his.</p>
  <p> <em>“No Y/N I believe you. You will be an amazing girlfriend and perfect wife.”</em></p>
  <p>You keep crying.</p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>“I want a sandwich and a baby! Henry gimme a baby!”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>Henry at this point is extremely humored by you tugging on his shirt.</p>
  <p> <em>“You want to have a baby with me?”</em></p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>“Yes have you seen you? I’ve always wanted a baby with you!  Our kids will be gorgeous, tall dork sandwiches.”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>You start laughing again and Henry joins you, turning the wheel.</p>
  <p> <em>“Dork Sandwiches?”</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  <b>“Yup. Can’t you see it? Adorable kiddies with dark curls and a love of Marvel movies.”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  “MARVEL?! But I’m Superman.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  <b>“Kids don’t care about that silly. You are just going to be daddy. Now onward for sandwiches! You definitely look like you could be my daddy…”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>You unbuckle as soon as He puts the car in park and run to the door. Henry shakes his head and grabs his phone.</p>
  <p>You were hopping back and forth like you had to pee. He wasn’t sure if that was true and unlocked the door. Kal greets the two of you and you reach down like an amazed kid.</p>
  <p>  <b>“Oooo puppy! This is your doggy right?”</b></p>
  <p>  <em>“Yes Y/N you know Kal Cavill. You threatened to Dognap him for the first 6 months of his life.”</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “<b>Oooh. I’m sleepy and my mouth hurts.”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Yes you’ve just had your teeth removed darling.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  <b>“Somebody stole my teefh!!!!!”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>You say throwing yourself against Henry’s body, basically wrapping yourself around him. He turns the view of the camera again to show you both, him putting an arm around you.</p>
  <p>  <em>“Y/N darling you still have teeth, but the others were hurting you so you…gave them away to someone who didn’t have teeth.”</em></p>
  <p>Henry can feel you calm down at his little white lie and you start to drift off slowly against his chest, like someone was holding the power button down on you. </p>
  <p>  <em><b>“I’m sleepy Henry.”</b></em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Alright well how about I take you to bed.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>You sleepily laugh </p>
  <p> <b> <em>“Hee hee hee. That sounded dirty. You are so nice. Are you sure you aren’t my husband? You could get lucky if you were…”</em></b></p>
  <p> <em> “No, sweetheart I am not. You haven’t married me yet. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”</em></p>
  <p>You two walk to the familiar room you woke up  in and You crawl into Henry’s bed, and he pulls the covers over you.</p>
  <p>  <em>“Alright are you comfortable Y/N?”</em></p>
  <p>Your head digs into the pillow as you drift off.</p>
  <p>
    <em>  <b>“I’m fine Henry. You know I kind of wish you were my husband because I love you.”</b></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>On the couch in present time you freeze, totally unsure on how to proceed as on screen you had just totally revealed everything you kept hidden from Henry in lucidness. You can’t even breathe as the camera doesn’t cut but you hear.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Yeah I am going to show you this when You wake up then we are going to talk love.”</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Your head turns to Henry’s and he is just looking at you, eyes soft, the puppy dog eyes ever present. Achy jaw and all, you knew you had to have a shocked look on your face.</p><p>
  <em>  “Y/n I wanted to wait until you were really awake to respond to what you said, and maybe I should have told you sooner because I could have saved both of us a lot of worrying and been able to check the sign out box as a spouse instead of others, but I love you too. And I want everything you said in that video, even our own cute little dork sandwiches.”</em>
</p><p>You can feel the tears well up and spill over. Before you know it you jump into Henry’s arms and kiss him. You kiss him despite the jaw pain and only Yelp when Henry comes up to gently touch your face. </p><p>With a sorry look on his face he reaches over to the abandoned ice pack and holds it to you face.</p><p>
  <em>   “Come on I think my goulfriend deserves a little bath and some medicine so I can kiss her properly sooner rather than later.”</em>
</p><p> And with that Henry picks you up off the couch and carries you off to the bathroom…</p><p>
  <b>As much as you hated procedures this was one time you were glad you went to…</b>
</p><p>——————-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: I am still laughing because I am praying this is not me tomorrow, making an entire fool of myself. I’ve forbidden my mother from taping me, but she don’t listen so we gone pray now lol</p><p>Anyway; Happy Birthday to my future boo Henry Cavill, If for some reason you find this, I hope you enjoy every second of your day and everyone of your goals and dreams come true. You are wonderful human being! </p><p>Hope you lovely readers enjoy the randomness that pops into my head! Always appreciate every Kudos and comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>